Fuego Lento
by Gillette-x
Summary: Ella era su chica y se dejó quemar a fuego lento en medio de la pasión que siempre había buscado y que se hallaba ahí, en las peligrosas y fogosas garras del dios del fuego. NaruSaku Oneshot


**Fuego Lento**

**Orgullo**

Ella no era una simple chica, ella era su chica. El había puesto los ojos en ella y no se detendría hasta saberla suya. Naruto se irguió en toda su altura y contempló a la chica, que intentaba devolverle la mirada de la manera más fría posible. En los ojos centelleantes del chico ardía todavía aquella llama de resolución que no se extinguiría.

Y a pesar de considerar todo aquello una molestia, Sakura sentía un orgullo ridículo. Al saber que él lucharía por ella, que la defendería, que sería capaz de matar. Por ella.

_ Eres un tonto temerario._ le soltó con falso enojo. Naruto la miró con consternación un momento y luego sonrió.

_ ¡No te preocupes por mi, Sakura-chan!_ y entre la furia de pegarle en la cabeza por su falta de juicio, Sakura se sentía inconteniblemente orgullosa, sin una razón. Los ojos del Namikaze se habían clavado en ella, los ojos de un soldado valiente, increíble, poderoso.

Ella no se preocupaba por él, no más. Sentía como al ver a chico correr hacia el frente en pos del enemigo, su corazón se henchía de pasión. No solo por su amigo, por la gloria y el orgullo que se limitaba a guardar en su corazón y a cuidar de su prestigio como la única mujer en su vida.

Era por eso que no dejaba que otras mujeres lo tocasen, era por eso que a veces lanzaba miradas asesinas a la tímida princesita que lo miraba de aquella manera ilusionada. Era posesiva, ella era su dueña, nadie más.

Él era el dios del fuego y lucharía hasta el final para ganarse su corazón.

**Ira**

Sakura se soltó del chico y le lanzó un puñetazo que estaba segura, lo haría echarse para atrás. Sorpresivamente, Naruto la detuvo con violencia, con toda su fuerza masculina. La agarró del brazo con tal brutalidad que sus uñas clavándose en su piel le hicieron gemir. Ella lo miró con rabia dispuesta a gritarle y se topó con los furiosos ojos, ya no de su amigo, con los furiosos ojos de una bestia, de un ser flamante y controlador, dispuesto a hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Una de las cualidades del rubio era ser impredecible. Justo cuando ella creía saber que pasaba por su mente, esta cambiaba para convertirse en cualquier otra cosa. Rabia, vergüenza, ilusión, alegría, tristeza, se apoderaban esporádicamente del chico y él se dejaba llevar por ellas, espontáneo y libre.

Sakura gritó y dirigió su otro puño a la cara del chico. Una vez más fue detenida y comenzó a revolverse como una loca entre los brazos de Naruto, pero este la controlaba y ella no podía hacer nada. Nunca le había gustado sentirse indefensa ante nadie. Nunca creyó que se sentiría así en los brazos del Uzumaki. Siempre se consideró una mujer fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier otro hombre. Niña tonta, nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a la fuerza que contenía el rubio en sus brazos. Capaz de doblegarla, capaz de volverla sumisa ante él.

Como una llamarada, Naruto la echó contra el sofá y prácticamente encima de ella, la paralizó de tal forma que no pudo moverse. La chica se revolvió insegura y desesperada. Los ojos del chico, llenos de fuego nuevamente. Aquel fuego peligroso, desesperado, lleno de lujuria y perversión. Y de pronto, Naruto se apartó. Con toda naturalidad, le soltó los brazos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo rudo que había sido.

_ ¿Te lastimé?_ preguntó. Sakura no le respondió, arrinconada contra el extremo del sofá._ ¿Quieres un poco de agua?_ e intentó acariciarle el rostro. Fue el momento en el cual la pelirrosa reaccionó y le asestó una cachetada. Naruto se mantuvo mudo, no hizo nada, solo se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Ni siquiera había sido tan dura. Sakura aún se hallaba en shock._ Perdóname.

La chica tragó y de pronto se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. De pronto volvieron al origen de la pelea, el mismo tema de siempre. Sasuke. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, Sakura se aferró a su amigo, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Latía acelerado, por ella. Furioso por no saberse el dueño de su corazón, que hace mucho tiempo había sido raptado por un infeliz que no se lo merecía.

Pero el incendio de su alma le daban la fuerza a Sakura para no caer. No, aquel capítulo se había acabado. Era cierto, quien sabe si seguía amando a Sasuke. Pero ahora sabía que no sería de él, no, nunca más. Quería dejarse incendiar por la pasión de alguien distinto, así no fuese amor verdadero, tan solo amor fraternal.

Tan solo el cálido y peligroso regazo de un zorro envuelto en llamas.

**Pasión**

Sintió la fuerte ducha de agua hirviendo contra su nuca, Naruto le acarició la espalda, quitándole el agua de lluvia. Ella había vuelto a llorar ahí en medio, sumida en su melancólico canto a un hombre que ya no podía escucharla. Sakura lo escuchó soltar un suspiró, se había resignado. No, ella no quería eso, él no entendía la razón de aquel llanto. No era él, no era quererlo de regreso. Era el sentirse indigna de algo que en verdad no merecía.

Su orgullo había caído, era cierto, aquel cálido ser que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos... ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a mentirle? ¿A maltratarle? ¿Y encima más a quererlo suyo? Era patética, y al final lo había perdido todo. Sasuke y Naruto, ambos eran inalcanzables.

Naruto cerró la manija y le pasó una mano por los hombros. La chica se escurrió el cabello y se los secó. Su blusa estaba completamente empapada, pero no le importó. De todas maneras estaba hecha sopa ya antes de aquella ducha.

Se levantó y observó los ojos del chico, bajos, indiferentes. Se habían rendido, de aquel fuego intenso a la nada. Y nuevamente a bullir como un horno. Era tan impredecible, tan tibio y brusco, tan brillante y tonto... era el sol que la alumbraba, cuando en sus ojos ardían las llamas de la fuerza milenaria que ella adoraba, que a ella le daba esperanzas. Naruto, esa luz que por bendición la alumbraba en medio de la noche insondable.

Sakura se acercó a él y le levantó el rostro con un dedo. Naruto la miró fijamente, con inseguridad le acarició los brazos y esta vez la chica no se alejó ni lo golpeó. Los ojos del rubio se encendieron de repente. Espontáneo, temerario, cabeza dura, se acercó dispuesto a todo a los labios de su amor hasta ahora platónico.

Y en cuanto sintió los labios helados y paralizados de Sakura contra los suyos, los arrasó con su fuego, con el deseo tantos años contenido. Sakura sintió la ola de fuego abrazarla por completo, quemarla a alta temperatura. Lento, pasional, sus cuerpos cayeron sobre el colchón, sus pieles se entrelazaron y los arrasó aquella ola de lava, fuego, pasión desenfrenada.

Ella era su chica, y se dejó quemar a fuego lento en medio de la pasión que siempre había buscado y que se hallaba ahí, en las peligrosas y fogosas garras del dios del fuego.


End file.
